Back In Time
by DigimonFusion99
Summary: Roxanne Weasley, Fred II Weasley, James Potter II, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, Alexis Malfoy (My OC), Scorpius Malfoy, Hugo Weasley, Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley accidentally teleport back to their parents 5th year at Hogwarts because if a time-turner incident *coughcouchJamescoughcough*
1. Chapter 1

Name; Alexis Marie Malfoy

Nicknames; Alex, Lexi, Marie, Lexis (Louis), Lex (Albus, Scorpius), Claws(Marauders [James, Roxanne, Fred])

Age; 16

Appearance; long blonde hair and blue/grey eyes.

Family; Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass (mum), Draco Malfoy (dad), Scorpius Malfoy

Wand; 12 ½ inches, ebony with a dragon heartstrings core

House; Gryffindor (parents are proud)

Quidditch position; Chaser

Friends; Roxanne Weasley, Fred II Weasley, James Potter II, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley

Enemies; Pallas Parkinson (she is just a freaking maniac), Gertrude Brown (flirts with James)

Boyfriend/Crush; James Sirius Potter


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose's POV**

Roxanne, Fred II, Scorpius, Albus, Lily, Hugo and I walk into a compartment which we knew held my cousin James and his girlfriend Alexis. We walk in to see James and Alexis snogging.

"I would appreciate it, if you would quit snogging my sister Potter." Scorpius says with a look of disgust. Alexis and James pull apart with a blush.

"Well, guess what, I found in Aunt Hermione's room." James said holding Alexis in his lap.

"What did you take this time, James?" Albus questioned with a sigh.

"I didn't take, I just borrowed, a time turner." James responded.

"James, do you know how dangerous they are?" Teddy said as he walked in with Victoire.

"So, this little necklace is dangerous." James asked as he swung it around.

**Alexis's POV**

I got up from his lap as he swung it around. A couple minutes later James tossed the time turner up into the air and it crashed to the ground with a THUD!

We all landed in a tangled mess.

"James get your butt out of my face."

"Lily, move your arm."

"That's not my butt,

"I can't move my arm, cause it is not my arm."

"Rose move your leg."

"I think I can get out." I say and get out but Scorpius head jerks back in the process.

"Ow."

"Sorry." Eventually everyone gets out of the pile with a lot of cursing and yelps of pain.

"What the hell did you do Potter." Scorpius yelled.

**Harry's POV**

I was talking with Ron and Hermione when a voice just yells out. We look to the middle of the hall a bunch of kids are untangling themselves.

After they untangle themselves we hear...

"What the hell did you do Potter."

Ron looks at me and mouths 'Potter?'

I shrug. Just then a girl's voice rings out

"Baby, what did you just do?"

Then 'Potter' says "I-I don't know."

"DON'T KNOW! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" the girl screams at him

"Hey, I was supposed to say that to him Alexis." A brunette girl said frowning.

"I don't care Rose." 'Alexis' replied. When she stops talking they all look around.

**Lexi's POV again**

We all look around and see Hogwarts the way in was in our parents 5th year

"Hem-Hem" an annoying high-pitch voice says, "Who are you?"

"That is the Toad isn't it." James asked me.

"Yes it is, she looks more like a toad now then ever." I reply.

"Quit calling me a toad, I am not a toad." The toad replied.

"Whatever, Mrs. Frilly Pink." Rose said.

"Who are you and what have you done my Rose." Hugo said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lexi's POV**

James steps up," I am the awesome James Sirius Potter, eldest son of Harry Potter."  
"I am also ¼ of the Marauders." He says.

"I am Al Potter, the middle child of Harry Potter"

"State your full name Al." James says.

"I am Albus Potter" Albus says inching towards me because he knows there will be a fit over his name.

"Middle name, Al." James said again.

"Albus Severus Potter." Albus says.

"Harry, why on earth would you name your son after _that slimy foul little git_," The 15-year-old Ronald Weasley says.

"Harry named Albus after the two bravest men he knew." I said defending Albus.

"It's okay, he didn't mean it." I whisper to him. I glare at Ron.

Ron looks at me confused.

"It is in the future, two years to be exact." Rose says standing next to me comforting Albus.

"Any way, I am Lily Luna Potter." Lily said, "I am the youngest Potter child and my mother is Ginny Weasley."

Everybody looks at Ginny, and she has a crimson blush on her cheeks.

"I am Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," My brother says coolly and annoyingly," I am the youngest Malfoy, and my parents are Draco Malfoy"

I walk up. "I am Alexis Marie Malfoy. I am Scorpius' older sister and my mother is **not** Pansy Parkinson." I start

Pansy Parkinson starts crying.

"Thank goodness." Draco mumbles.

"Our mum is Astoria Greengrass." I finish

"I am another ¼ of the marauders." I say.

"I am Teddy Lupin,I am the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks and this is my fiancé Victoire Weasley daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour." Teddy says as he grips Victoire's waist.

A/N- I am making both Teddy Lupin and Victoire in their seventh year and they engaged.

Rose rolls her eyes as she walks up," I am Rose Nymphadora Weasley, eldest daughter of Ronald Weasley."

"I am Hugo Gideon Weasley the youngest child of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Lavender Brown frowns at Ron who is smiling at Hermione.

"I am Roxanne" Roxie says

"And I am Fred" Fred says

"And we are the twins of Angelina Johnson and-"They start

"Me?" asked Fred, "Cause, Angelina is my girlfriend, right now."

"_Now_, is right." Fred II mutters.

"No, George. There was a reason why I am named after you." Fred II replied.

"Anyway we are the final 2/4 of the marauders." They say wanting to avoid that question.

"Why?" Fred pressed on.

**Hermione's POV**

All the kids from the future look at each other frowning. One thing is certain. Something bad happens.

**Back to Alexis' POV**

"Fred, you um….um…..I can't tell yet." I reply.

"Oh."

"Wait a minute why is Albus named after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape." Ron asked

"He was named after the two bravest men he knew at Hogwarts." I reply.

""Well, why did you name him after Snape?" Ron asked again.

"All will be answered later." I respond.

Ron grumbles.

"Thanks Lex." Albus says.

"No problem."

"You are going to be the best sister-in-law ever." Albus said.

I blush, "Shut up."

"I agree with Albus, Lexi." Lily says.

James walks up and places his arm around my waist.

"See, they both think we should get married." He says winking. I give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Y'all better." Lily says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose's POV**

"What house and year are you in?" Draco yells out once we say we will answer some questions.

"I am a Gryffindor and in my sixth year." James says with a confident smirk.

"I am a Gryffindor and in my fourth year." Albus says smiling.

"I am a second year Gryffindor." Lily says.

"I am the only Malfoy in history to ever be in, Gryffindor, I am also a sixth year." Alexis state with a smile. I look around and see everybody in shock.

"I-I am in S-slytherin and I am a f-fourth year." Scorpius says.

"Wimp." I hear Lexi mutter.

"Hey, not cool." Scorpius says.

"Then don't stutter." she says back to him.

"I am a Ravenclaw and a fourth year." I say.

"I am a Gryffindor, 4th year." Hugo says

"We are in Gryffindor 6th year." Roxie and Fred say.

"I am a Gryffindor and a seventh year." Victoire says

"I am a Hufflepuff and a seventh year." Teddy says.

"What Quidditch position do y'all play? Harry asked.

"I play seeker and am captain." James said.

"I play chaser." Lily, Hugo, Alexis and I say at the same time. We look at each other and laugh while James puts an arm around Lexi's waist. He smiles at her.

"I play keeper." Albus said.

"I also play seeker," Scorpius said.

"And" Fred

"we" Roxanne

"Play Beater." Roxanne and Fred said.

"When, Fred asked what happened, what did happen." Ron asked.

"Teddy, should we just obliviate them once we are done telling them what happened." I ask.

"Probably." Teddy responded.

"Well…um…. I was going to say that you…. Um…. Die." I say.

"what," Fred asked.

"Yeah, during the battle of Hogwarts." I say.

" Okay then,"

Just then the doors fly open and there are, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks.

"Fred, my baby boy." Mrs. Weasley cries as she runs to Fred. I look at Fred II and he is struggling to not laugh.

"So you guys are from the future." Lupin says. We nod.

Teddy all of a sudden runs to Tonks and Lupin," Mum ,Dad." He cries.

"w-what?" Remus said.

"I am your son" Teddy cries.

"Oh My God, I have a son!" Remus and Tonks said.

"Which-which of you are my grand kids?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Hugo, Fred II, Roxanne, Victoire, Teddy, Albus, Lily, James II and I step forward.

"When you guys said marauders, was that true?" George asked.

"Yeah." They all reply.

**Roxanne's POV**

"I am Prongs." James says.

"I am Brave." I reply.

"I am Claws." Alexis says.

"And I am Flames." Fred said as everyone looked confused.


End file.
